


There's no backing out now

by Thatmediocrewriter



Series: Twisted hearts and Broken things [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Murder, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmediocrewriter/pseuds/Thatmediocrewriter
Summary: Blaire needs closure if she's going to move on with her life, a trip to Arkham should have been that.





	There's no backing out now

_What the hell was she doing here?_

It was the only question that was running through her mind as she signed into the visitor’s book, **the Arkham visitor’s book.** It was absurd really, fresh out of the police academy and she was already abusing the position she held, was that what this was? _No_ , no this was closure, it was what she needed to move on with her life.

Giving a tight-lipped smile to the security guard beside her Blaire clutched the small present she brought with her tighter, as if afraid it would be taken away from her despite it passing security checks. This whole place put her on edge, it felt like once she was inside, they’d never let her leave again.

Walking with her head down, responding with one-word answers to the security guards attempts at small talk, she found herself at the visiting room too soon. Taking a shaky breath, she managed not to flinch at the hand that landed on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry I’ll be on the other side of the glass, if anything goes wrong you don’t even have to call out.”

She smiled gratefully to the man, it really wasn’t his fault she wasn’t in the most talkative of moods right now.

“Thank you but I’m sure it I’ll be fine.”

With a small nod a beeping noise filled the area and the guard gestured for her to enter. It was now or never she supposed. A small click and she was inside the room her back turned to the other occupant as she squeezed her eyes shut briefly, turning around she started walking her step faltering at what was in front of her. There was something just…off about the person in front of her, perhaps it was the mad grin or the appreciative whistle he let out.

“My my someone’s grown into a lovely young woman, loving the new cut by the way.”

Self consciously Blaire ran a hand through the pixie cut, it was something she’d done on a whim, one of those ‘new life new me’ moments just before she had graduated to go along with her newly lost weight and the lovely stretch marks that had come with it.

“Hiya Jerome.”

The tone she used was light, like she was trying to pretend she wasn’t meeting her friend in an asylum for the criminally insane. Setting the tub of brownies down in the middle of the table while sitting down, she took the lid off, the large grin on the boy’s face softening somewhat at the sight.

“Mama remembered how much you liked those brownies, she decided to bake some for you. Said that a growing boy couldn’t live on hospital slop alone.”

All three of them had felt horrified and guilty when they had heard the news about Jerome, feeling a little bit responsible for what had taken place. Her mama above everyone else had been worried sick that the sweet boy she knew wouldn’t be able to survive in a place like Arkham. Blaire had known better, at least deep down in her gut that he would survive just fine in a place like this. That knowledge only made her feel even more uneasy.

“Glenn was always more of a mother to me than that whore was.”

Blaire flinched slightly at the reminder, the way he hissed the word out brought her briefly back to that night, _goosebumps, pain, blood, **desperation.**_ Sighing harshly the brunette scratched at the long-healed scar, a nervous tick she had picked a while ago. The motion did not go unnoticed if the way the red heads eyes lit up, before he could say anything she interrupted.

“Lewis is doing well, he’s well on his way to getting his history degree. I’ve just graduated the police academy as well, top of my class.”

She let a genuine proud smile paint her lips, despite her older classmates and even some tutors doubting her she’d surpassed their expectations. Eighteen years old and she was getting ready to enter the GCPD in four months’ time.

“That’s a shame. I could see bigger and better things for you.”

The smile faded from Blaires face just as that unsettling grin started the reappear on Jerome’s as he leaned in, the cuffs he wore clinking at the motion.

“I remember that night with the Greyson, how you looked beating him to the ground. How _alive_ you were. It was a god damn masterpiece.”

The young girl shivered at how he practically purred those last words, like her beating someone bloody was the most arousing sight he’d ever seen. A small sneer took over her face, that night was not one of her proudest but she’d learned to control that darker impulse for the most part. She used it for good now.

“Oh? Bigger and better things, like being locked up in Arkham? Being known as the circus freak who murdered their own mother?”

Perhaps she was being too harsh, Jerome wasn’t well it was why he was here in the first place. She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Running a hand down her face she puffed out an exasperated breath, her next words coming out lighter trying to make up for her temper.

“What could we have done Jerome? I’m sorry we left but I told we’d come back for you, all you had to do was hang on a little bit longer and-“

She was cut off by a laugh, one that made her freeze. Dear god it sounded like the definition of insanity.

“Oh boo-hoo poor Jerome, the broken little circus boy. All he needed was a little bit of love and everything would have been fine. Well wake up!-“

She didn’t flinch as his fists connected with the table, her training ingrained a sense of expecting anything. But it was a damn close thing.

“I’m not broken, I’m not a scared little boy. I’m free.”

He sounded so gleeful, the grating uncontrolled laughter that followed made Blaire stand up, the screeching of the chair legs going unnoticed under all the ruckus Jerome was making. Before she could move any further the red head grabbed her hands jerking her forward until they were barely a breath away from each other.

“Tell me you need me, tell me you’ll never forget me.”

She was stuck, that night, _that night that night that night_ -

The nails that dug into her scar woke her up, when had he managed to pull the neck line of her shirt down? Ripping one of her hands out of his grip she grabbed the back of his head slamming it down into the metal table. The laughter only increased as he fell back into his chair in a daze.

“Ooohhahahahaha!”

It was too much, it was too god damn much!

Before she could launch herself across the table to tear into him again there was a hand on her shoulder escorting her out of the room. The final parting words echoing through the halls.

“Oh B don’t be shy, c’mere give ol’ Jerome a good bye kiss!”

Like hell, those brownies and no doubt nasty bump on his head would be the last thing he ever got from her.

“I’m sorry Miss Duncan.”

For what? That everything had gone so badly, that the guard hadn’t come in sooner.

That her best friend was well and truly gone?

-

“How’d everything go? How’s Jerome?”

She didn’t have the strength to go into detail about what happened and looking into her mothers shining and hopeful eyes Blaire wasn’t sure she could tell her the truth either.

“Yeah he’s doing okay, he liked the brownies.”

The dazzling smile on the older woman’s plump face left a dull pain in her heart, with a mumbled excuse of being tired Blaire went to her room ignoring the concerned look her mother sent her way. Sitting down on the edge of her bed she let her head fall into her shaking hands.

She wasn’t sure what was more overwhelming, the anger or the heart break.

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my last fic a guess? I dunno just the need to write this overtook me and it resulted in this for better or for worse.


End file.
